Tongue Piercing
by lifeinanarchy
Summary: Marik get's his tongue pierced. It's not kinky, just my first attempt at fluff.


This is my first fan fiction in a few months so forgive me if it's a little lack luster. What inspired this is I got my tongue pierced a few months ago and I originally started writing this then but I gave up and this is my attempt at getting back into fan fic. This is also my first attempt at fluff so I hope you like it :)

_**Tongue piercing**_

"Bakuwa, ook wha I goh!" Bakura stood up straight from raiding the fridge and looked over towards Malik who now had his swollen tongue stuck out at him to show him the new piece of jewellery he just acquired.

"What have you done, Malik?" Bakura now stood with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I goh y hung piece." Bakura had a little difficulty understanding him at first but once he thought he understood him he had to repeat it back just to be sure.

"You got your tongue pierced?" Malik nodded his head frantically. "Why the bloody hell would you go and do something like that?"

"Becauz of teh pweasure aspeck". Malik's garbled speech was difficult to understand for Bakura but he finally managed to understand.

"Pleasure aspect." Bakura said this slowly trying to figure out what he could possibly mean, surely a metal bar through the tongue couldn't be pleasurable…Oh. Bakura's eyes widened as he looked down finally realising what he was talking about.

"Can I plea hab hum ith?" Bakura stared at him wide eyed; he had no idea what he had just said. But Marik suddenly bolted off before he could ask him to repeat it but just as quickly as he had disappeared he remerged with a pad and pen. Marik was bent over the kitchen counter writing on the newly acquired paper.

"Can I please have some ice?"

"Oh" Bakura jerked his thumb towards the fridge he had been pillaging not moments before. "It's in the freezer." Marik just stood there looking at Bakura with pleading eyes. "Oh not the bloody puppy dog eyes." Bakura was resisting it until his bottom lip jutted out in a pout, adding to the affect. "Fine!"

Bakura walked over to the cupboard above the stove to grab out a glass then took it to the freezer and put in few cubes of ice. He took it over to Marik who looked down at it and looked back at Bakura. "What now?"

"Maw." Bakura rolled his eyes and took the glass back over to the freezer to put more in. He turned back to Marik to see if it was to the 'princess' liking before he took it back. Marik nodded his head as a wide grin spread across his face. Bakura took it back to him and plonked the glass down on the bench in front of Marik.

"Ankyou!" Marik took the glass and bounded off into the living room to do Ra knows what. Bakura rubbed at his temples, Marik's childish behaviour starting to give him a headache. He walked out of the kitchen forgetting about his earlier task to go lie down.

Bakura was seated comfortably on his armchair reading a book, well, that was until he was disturbed by a pair of hands prying his hands away from the book and setting it down on the coffee table before the owner of the hands situated himself on Bakuras lap. "What are you doing?" Bakura queried without looking down.

"It herth" Malik sounded as though he had been crying and when Bakura looked down, sure enough he saw Malik's tear stricken face. Malik buried his face in Bakura's shirt and threw his arms around his waist and Bakura could no longer feel annoyed at him. Instead he pulled Malik up so that he was sitting properly on his lap, encircled his lower back with his arm and pulled his head to his shoulder and stroked his hair until he had stopped crying.

It wasn't long until Marik had worn himself out and fell asleep on Bakura's lap. Thinking it wasn't particularly comfortable for the poor boy he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and covered him up before leaving the room to get some pain killers for the headache that had developed.

Upon opening the medicine cabinet in the bathroom he realised there was only 2 left. He grabbed the glass that was on the sink and filled it with cold water before walking back to the bedroom and placing both the painkillers and the water on Marik's side of the bed. He then walked around to his side and snuggled up behind him and went to sleep.


End file.
